


Ужас Башни Старка, или что вы знаете о проклятиях?

by Niellune, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Avengers Academy [6]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Жизнь в Академии полна неожиданностей, порой не самых приятных, но вот с проклятием Тони столкнулся впервые.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Academy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004358
Kudos: 37





	Ужас Башни Старка, или что вы знаете о проклятиях?

**Author's Note:**

> Бессмысленно и беспощадно, в стиле детских страшилок с яркими обложками; не рекомендуется к прочтению диабетикам.

Всё началось так, как обычно и начинается в жутких историях, от которых кровь порой стынет в жилах. Тони читал нечто подобное в “Ведьминском вестнике”. Его выписывала Чаровница, и каждую вторую и четвёртую среду месяца журналы доставлял курьер в синей робе. Чаровнице хватало полувзгляда на парнишку, чтобы тот краснел и запинался, вручая журнал владелице, и одновременно с этим пытался не уронить увесистую сумку с десятками писем, бандеролей и даже парочкой тубусов.

Курьеру Тони даже сочувствовал, ведь когда-то сам увивался за длинноногой красоткой. Впрочем, как и за многими другими красотками Академии. Пока не понял, что от себя бежать не стоит, и все эти бесполезные попытки понравиться всем вокруг не имеют никакого смысла, если он не нравился кому-то конкретному.

Тони лелеял воспоминания о беззаботной лёгкости, бывшей частью его жизни в то время. И отчаянно не желал возвращаться в суровую и порой ужасающую действительность.

Ведь то, что началось с малого, грозило перерасти в настоящую катастрофу.

Поначалу Тони даже не обращал внимание на незначительные мелочи.

Подумаешь, с вечера оставил отвёртку на столе, а утром пришлось поползать, чтобы найти её в самом дальнем углу. Наверняка, ночью она просто скатилась. Просто в следующий раз Тони не будет засиживаться до полуночи над новым магнитным креплением для щита Стива, а вовремя и, главное, осознанно, отправится спать, и за инструментами будет приглядывать тщательнее.

Подумаешь, нашёл на полу смятый пустой тюбик от зубной пасты. Наверняка сам же вечером выдавил остатки и промахнулся мимо урны, пока репетировал перед зеркалом новый и очень эффектный подкат. Такие комплименты президент класса не слышал даже от Тигры, а та никогда не упускала возможности сказать что-нибудь лестное о выдающемся достоинстве всея Америки.

А кто хоть раз не просыпался от кошмаров посреди ночи? Когда сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, а каждый звук, каждый шорох скрывает жуткого монстра под покровом темноты. Что только не привидится после вязкого, утягивающего вглубь, будто трясина в болоте, неразборчивого сна. Даже вцепившиеся в край одеяла кривые костлявые пальцы. Всего то и надо — включить свет и на всякий случай выставить руку с репульсором — и ничего нет, даже простыня не примята.

Со временем неприятности участились. Пропадали вещи, часть из которых находилась в местах, где Тони никак не мог их оставить. Посреди ночи, пока он метался по кровати, пытаясь ускользнуть от кошмаров, то из тёмного угла, то с потолка раздавались странные звуки — нечто среднее между шипением и смехом. Пару раз даже нашёл записки с предупреждениями. “Даже не думай”, “ты пожалеешь об этом”, “ты сделал неверный выбор”. Но, когда Тони проснулся из-за (подумать только) щекотки, а сенсоры Джарвиса опять ничего не зафиксировали, настало время бояться по-настоящему.

У него оставалось два варианта — или найти шутника, сотворившего с ним это, или найти доктора, хотя вряд ли доктор поможет Тони без кошмаров спать по ночам.

***

Первым в списке был Локи.

Что бы сверхъестественное не происходило в Академии, сперва всегда стоило расспросить Локи, а уже потом собирать студентов и готовиться к битве. Или вечеринке. Тони до последнего голосовал за вечеринку. Это Стиву нравились драки.

Ну, вот, он опять подумал о Стиве.

Увесистый учебник грохнулся с верхней полки прямо под ноги Тони. Репульсоры на железных ботинках мгновенно подняли Тони к потолку библиотеки, но на месте, где стояла книга, отчётливо виднелся лишь пыльный след, как будто кто-то хотел книгу стащить. Ну, или толкнул с другой стороны, но наличие стены на корню убивало эту теорию.

— Ты искал меня, человек из металла?

Или не убивало. Тони не так уж и много знал о волшебниках, но пару раз видел, как Локи проходил сквозь стены. Оставалось выяснить, мог ли он двигать предметы силой мысли или силой чего бы то ни было ещё.

— Искал, приятель.

Локи поморщился от столь фривольного обращения от недостойного. Вслух он ничего не сказал, но Тони учился с лживым божком уже который год, чтобы примерно представить, какие словечки крутились у того в голове.

— Так, может, спустишься?

— Да, точно, — Тони снизил мощность в репульсорах, пока ступни не коснулись узорной плитки на полу библиотеки — одного из самых загадочных мест в Академии. Не считая тайника Ника Фьюри, конечно. Всё, что происходило в библиотеке — оставалось в библиотеке. Изучение тайных заклинаний или сбор по вторникам подпольного клуба фанатов “Сумерек” были лишь верхушкой секретного библиотечного айсберга. Сам Тони дальше третьего ряда стеллажей никогда не заходил. Зачем? Всю необходимую информацию проще погуглить, чем рыться в пыльных книжках, поэтому долгое время он игнорировал существование библиотеки как таковое. Пока совершенно (и никто не докажет обратное!) случайно не столкнулся со Стивом между вторым и третьим рядами. Сначала столкнулись лбами, потом носами, а потом губами.

Локи резко взмахнул посохом — над головой Тони, окутанный зелёным маревом, застыл увесистый том, и шлёпнулся на пол, как только Старк отшагнул от стеллажа подальше.

— Опасное место, тебе так не кажется?

— Нет. Книги мне опасными не кажутся, — задумчиво протянул Локи, поглядывая на ничем не примечательную книгу.

— Мне тоже не казались. Но теперь уже вторая метит мне в голову. И, если будет и третья, то совпадение превратится в закономерность. Твоих рогов дело?

— Считаешь меня настолько мелочным? Создание книги-убийцы — не мой уровень, Старк.

— Книги, отвёртки, банка геля для душа, плафон у Башни Старка, головка сыра, бутылка с молоком, — под насмешливым взглядом Тони перечислял все чуть было не упавшие на него предметы за последнюю неделю, но чутьё подсказывало — Локи не при делах.

— Не мой уровень, — повторил Локи. — Но я могу выяснить, кто замешан.

— И что хочешь взамен?

— Джакузи. На неделю.

— Один вечер. И не смей притрагиваться к холодильникам с сыром!

— Один вечер и один открытый холодильник с сыром, иначе ищи другого помощника.

— Замётано! — Тони долго не раздумывал. Спокойный сон без кошмаров стоил даже двух холодильников с сыром, но Локи об этом знать не стоило. Если его ждёт ещё одна неделя невидимой жути, он и на третьем холодильнике кодовый замок отключит.

***

Второй в списке была, как ни странно, Чаровница.

Тони не был до конца уверен, что манипуляция сознанием и любовные чары подходили под профиль его проклятия, но попробовать стоило.

Раньше Тони подкатил бы к ней с букетом цветом, получил заклинанием в лоб и через пару часов очнулся неизвестно где. Амора всегда игралась с ним, получала своё — чаще всего выуживала секреты — и исчезала. Но Тони на неё обиды не держал.

А с недавних пор она стала ему совершенно безразлична. Не сразу, но Тони додумался до того, что Чаровница в принципе всегда была ему безразлична.

Её это задело — Оса по секрету рассказала (сплетни об Аморе занимали своё законное место в пятёрке любимых дел Джанет). Но ведь прошло уже сколько, три недели с того поцелуя со Стивом в библиотеке, когда мир Тони разделился на “до” и “после”. Не могла ведь Чаровница злиться настолько долго?

Когда Тони чуть не соприкоснулся лицом с плиткой на аллее парка, споткнувшись о — обо что? Старк обернулся, но на дорожке ничего не выпирало, ни одна из плиток не выбилась — что-то, он запоздало понял, что злиться Чаровница могла и ещё как.

— Это ты наложила чары? — в лоб спросил он, поднимаясь с земли. Чудесно, дырка на джинсах и содранная коленка, как будто ему снова три года.

— Больше конкретики. Какие именно чары? — Амора восседала на парапете, утончённая и холодная, как и всегда.

— Чары на меня.

— Смертный, я не накладывала на тебя чары с тех самых пор, как ты предпочёл мне… — она замолчала, явно пытаясь подобрать какое-нибудь обидное слово. Но даже у Чаровницы их не находилось, когда речь заходила о Стиве. Опять же Тони слышал от Осы о том, что голосовала Амора на выборах президента за Капитана Америка. Впрочем, как и сам Тони.

Неизвестно, как попавший в ботинок острый камушек именно сейчас уколол мизинец. Тони чуть не вскрикнул, но вовремя спохватился, хотя никто осудить его не мог. Человеку с травмированным мизинцем прощалось абсолютно всё.

— А сейчас ты не это сделала? — балансируя на одной ноге, Тони рассматривал дырку на носке и покрасневший палец. Если это месть, то изощрённая и жестокая, и Тони такого точно не заслужил.

Чаровница смотрела на него, как на душевнобольного. И молчала.

Молчание затягивалось. Минута, две, три. Полнейшая тишина и безразличный взгляд могли означать одно — Амора не наложила на Тони никакого проклятия. Она об этом даже не задумывалась. Даже обидно стало, но совсем ненадолго. Какая разница, что там она думала или не думает? У Тони и без любовных заклинаний Чаровницы, даже с неизвестным проклятием, всё в жизни складывалось неплохо. Новый Марк, апгрейд операционки Джарвиса, поставка сыра прямо из Швейцарии и свидание со Стивом через полчаса. Идеально!

Увесистый жёлудь упал Тони на голову, стоило только зайти под дерево.

Вариантов меж тем оставалось всё меньше.

***

В небе над Академией зажглись первые звёзды, а в воздухе повеяло той самой приятной прохладой, когда во время свиданий парень делится своей курткой или толстовкой, чтобы другой парень не замёрз. Грязный ход, но Тони стеснялся просить куртку Стива просто так, без повода. Поэтому свою оставил в башне, а сам заявился в ночь только в футболке.

— Привет.

Стив уже ждал его в условленном месте. Без щита за спиной он казался чуть меньше привычного, но, раз уж оставил неизменный аксессуар в общежитии, то значило это лишь одно — свидание для него особенное. Тони ни разу не видел Стива без щита. Даже на пляж притащил однажды.

— Привет, Стив, — обрывочные воспоминания из зловещего кошмара накатили на Тони внезапно, но стоило Стиву улыбнуться (той самой нежной улыбкой, от которой у Тони начинали гореть щёки), как они так же внезапно рассеялись.

Вообще, Тони изо всех сил старался не вспоминать о кошмарах, мучавших его сознание уже вторую неделю. Раньше неприятные сны забывались уже к полудню, но в последнее время они не только участились, но ещё и всплывали урывками, будто дежа вю. Он уже видел свидание со Стивом, звёздную ночь и эту нежную улыбку, которая превратилась в нечто отвратительное и страшное.

— Эй, что-то не так? — голос Стива вытащил Тони из неприятных воспоминаний, и тот только взмахнул головой, отгоняя морок, и крепче сжал широкую ладонь.

— Всё отлично. Просто задумался.

— Над новым проектом? Скажи “нет”.

Тони прыснул в кулак и пихнул Стива плечом в плечо. Их разногласия из-за Альтрона утихли уже очень давно и трансформировались из претензий с жёсткими требованиями в доброжелательные подтрунивания. Хоть Тони и остался, пусть и частично, при своём мнении, но безумных металлических психопатов создавать больше не собирался. И теперь перепроверял расчёты дважды, а то и трижды, прежде чем запустить проект.

— А если я скажу “да”, но пообещаю, что в этот раз всё обойдётся?

— Тогда я приготовлюсь к худшему. И тебе придётся. Из-за драки мы можем пропустить следующее свидание, и даже не одно.

Не сдержавшись, Тони рассмеялся. Во сне Стив такого не говорил. И не тащил Тони к большому дереву, за которым так удачно можно спрятаться. И уж точно не целовал, неторопливо и мягко, сжав тёплыми ладонями щёки.

Несмотря на множество противоречий между ними в прошлом и в настоящем, они старались. Споры и разногласия отходили на второй план, стоило лишь представить, что возникшее между ними закончится. Стив ещё недели две назад, в конце второго свидания, признался, что никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Что ему нравится целоваться с Тони, а не ссориться или соперничать. Нравится заниматься с ним на дополнительных по физике, ходить вместе в спортзал, пусть Тони вместо мышц и качает харизму. Нравится тренироваться на оставшейся после гражданской войны платформе Старка, где во время танца они учатся синхронизировать каждое движение. Незаменимый навык во время боя. И не только. Но мысли об этом моментально вводили и Тони, и Стива в краску.

Они старались, и у них потихоньку получалось.

— И всё-таки с тобой что-то не так, — голос Стива, наполненный тревогой и заботой, вырвал Тони из вороха мыслей.

— Всё в порядке. Не выспался. И замотался, — прислонившись спиной к дереву, Тони потянул Стива на себя, придерживая за талию. Роджерс опустил ладони на жёсткую кору по обе стороны от головы Тони. Они стояли близко, почти соприкасаясь бёдрами, и молчали. С каждой проходящей секундой Тони всё больше растворялся в глазах Стива, даже в полутьме наслаждаясь их холодной синевой. А Стив наклонялся, чтобы оставить лёгкий поцелуй на губах Тони.

Противный скрежет Тони услышал сразу. Поморщившись, он встрепенулся, оглядываясь по сторонам. Романтический момент был потерян, а в ушах засел мерзкий звон.

— Ты слышал это?

— Что слышал, Тони? — Стив оттолкнулся от дерева и отступил на шаг.

— Этот звук. Похож... знаешь, так бывает, когда вилкой водишь по тарелке, — приложив ладони к ушам, Тони потряс ими. Помогло, но не сильно. Он огляделся по сторонам, но парк казался пустынным. И очень тихим. От ветра шумела лишь листва на деревьях. Тони поёжился от холода и глянул на стоящего в шаге от него Стива. Его план с курткой пока что не сработал, и сейчас Тони нуждался в куртке сильнее, чем мог себе представить.

Стив пристально смотрел на него и не двигался с места. Тони задрожал сильнее, обхватил себя руками и думал было шагнуть к нему, но в следующую секунду попятился и вжался в дерево. Губы Роджерса расплылись в омерзительном оскале. Сердце Тони бешено забилось от страха, в горле застрял крик. Всё вокруг померкло, пространство сузилось до одной точки, в которой Стив, не прекращая улыбаться, потянулся к Тони длинными сухими пальцами.

В тот момент, как они сомкнулись на горле, а гадкий голосок прошептал: “ты сделал неправильный выбор”, Тони с криком сел на кровати.

Сердце колотилось в груди, всё тело покрылось испариной. Тони попытался откинуть одеяло, но только больше запутался ногами. Руки и ноги не слушались, в горле пересохло от жажды, но больше — от липкого страха. Самый жуткий кошмар за всю его жизнь. Самый жуткий.

Внезапный звон и последовавший за ним грохот заставили Тони буквально подскочить на кровати.

— Джарвис, свет! — закричал он, вжавшись в спинку.

От балконного окна осталась только рама. Осколки разлетелись во всей комнате, но на полу не валялось ничего, что могло бы разбить стекло.

До самого утра Тони так и не сомкнул глаз.

***

Третьей в список Тони вписал Джанет.

Не потому, что она могла его проклясть. Нет, конечно! Но лучшая подруга могла ему помочь, причём бескорыстно. В отличие от Локи.

Осу Тони нашёл в клубе “Галактика”. По её мнению, здесь готовили лучший в Нью-Йорке капучино. А, если уж Джанет Ван Дайн что-то пришлось по душе, то это что-то определённо стоило внимания.

— Ты выглядишь совсем подавленным, дорогой. Только не говори, что вы со Стивом поссорились!

— Не поминай Стива, пожалуйста! — Тони попытался закрыть ей ладонью рот — кофе чуть не расплескался по люминесцентному столику и новому костюму Осы. Та с ужасом воззрилась на Тони, но ни слова больше не сказала, а он объяснил. — Мне кажется, когда я говорю или думаю о… нём, со мной происходит неприятность.

— Тони…

— Я здоров. Можешь спросить Джарвиса. Он проверил сегодня. Дважды, — Тони с силой потёр сонное бледное лицо и, сгорбившись, продолжил. — Каждый раз, как только я о нём говорю или вспоминаю, меня что-то пытается покалечить. Вчера меня дважды чуть не убило падающей книгой. Я упал и разодрал колено. На мизинце до сих пор рана не зажила. И шишка на голове из-за дурацкого жёлудя. И каждый раз это происходило после того, как я думал о нём.

— Милый, кажется, ты…

— Мне снятся кошмары. Уже вторую неделю. Жуткие кошмары, и в каждом Стив делает что-то плохое. Он не похож на себя. Он страшный. Он жутко улыбается и хочет причинить мне боль. Сегодня ночью он чуть меня не задушил. А перед этим мы гуляли по парку, и всё прошло чудесно! Но эти сны, разбитые окна, книги-убийцы. Кажется, меня кто-то проклял, но ни Локи, ни Чаровница ничего не знают. Стрэнджа нет. Один или Фригга такой фигнёй не занимались бы, да и зачем? Ванда с Виженом укатили на западное побережье. И я не знаю, что делать!

Под конец отчаянного монолога Тони уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки и застонал от охватившего его бессилия. Он знал, что всё сказанное звучало параноидально, и сам бы так решил, а после и посмеялся, расскажи ему кто-то такую же неимоверную чушь. Но чушь эта происходила с ним, и Тони смеяться совсем не хотелось.

— Ты говорил со Стивом об этом?

— Он подумает, что я конченый псих.

— А я так не подумаю, значит?

— Ты меня любишь.

— Он тоже тебя любит.

Тони застонал громче и отрицательно замотал головой. Он верил, что нравится Стиву. Сильно нравится. Очень сильно нравится. Но любовь… Порой казалось, что Роджерс любил только звёздый щит и звёздый флаг. Всегда преданный стране, своему делу и убеждениям. Тони еле втиснулся в плотно забитый список Роджеровских приоритетов, но пока что не обосновался в нём так, как хотелось.

Так что Оса ошибалась — для любви время ещё не наступило.

— Ладно. Считай, как хочешь. Считай, что ты ему нравишься, дорогой, — Оса потрепала Тони по взъерошенному затылку. — И мне очень приятно, что о своих переживаниях ты рассказал мне, как лучшей подруге. Но Стив вроде как твой парень, и теперь ты можешь с ним делиться переживаниями.

— Он подумает, что я конченый псих.

— Ты помнишь, что мы говорим о Стиве Роджерсе? Он способен на такие мысли?

— В отношении меня? — невесело хмыкнул Тони, ведь случалось… всякое.

— Тем более в отношении тебя! Расскажи ему. Поделись. Может твои сны — это всего лишь страхи перед новыми серьёзным отношениями. Ты боишься, что у вас ничего не получится и подсознательно настраиваешь себя на плохое. А упавшие книги или рана на мизинчике — всего лишь глупое совпадение.

Тони выпрямился. Оса протянула ему стакан с кофе. После пары глотков Тони готов был согласиться с тем, что кофе действительно лучший в Нью-Йорке. А может даже за его пределами не только по городам, штатам и странам, но и выше, за пределами стратосферы.

— Думаешь, совпадение?

— Уверена в этом!

***

— Привет, Тони Старк.

Услышав за спиной знакомый голос, Тони замер. Хорошо, что они встретились не лицом к лицу, иначе полуиспуганное, полудосадливое выражение на нём не скрылось бы от собеседницы.

Пришлось развернуться.

— Эм, привет.

Галина Немировская, более известная как Багровое Динамо, приветливо улыбалась и протягивала ладонь для рукопожатия. Эта русская оказалась даже более странной, чем Наташа. Заявилась в Академию, украла его технологию и устроила очередную войну, чтобы доказать, что Железный человек ничего не стоит. А потом осталась, как оставались многие злодеи до неё. Не Академия, а проходной двор какой-то.

— Гуляешь?

— Не совсем. Мне надо кое с кем встретиться, — уклончиво ответил Тони и попятился, когда Немировская к нему шагнула.

Ладно, Старк её побаивался. Эта девчонка, единственная из всех, первая начала клеиться к Тони, что для него было в новинку. Она не просто флиртовала. Она сразу заявила о намерениях — победить Тони, присвоить его технологии, компанию и безымянный палец на руке. Но, так как жениться Тони планировал примерно никогда, её планам не было суждено сбыться. Наличие звезды на нагруднике её костюма никак не влияло на симпатию Старка, но Немировская этого принципиально не понимала. Отказ её совершенно не расстроил, а даже больше раззадорил. Что и навевало первобытный ужас.

— Я могу тебя проводить, Старк. Ты ведь не боишься меня?

— Опасаюсь. И имею смелость в этом признаться.

Немировская рассмеялась, будто Тони сморозил непостижимую глупость.

— Очень зря. Я больше не хочу тебя обидеть. Я наоборот хочу дружить. Разве это плохо?

— Как тебе сказать… — уклончиво протянул Тони и отошёл подальше. Галина за ним не последовала, но, сощурившись, пялилась на Старка, и от напряжённого взгляда стало не по себе.

— Есть причина?

— Тебе в алфавитном или хронологическом порядке? — до Тони запоздало дошло, что шутка оказалась не самой удачной. С девушками себя так не ведут, напомнило ему сознание голосом Стива. У его совести всё-таки оказался красивый голос. — Прости, это прозвучало грубо. Но я сейчас очень спешу, и мне не до прогулок.

— Спешишь к Стиву Роджерсу?

— Да.

— Поговорить о чём-то?

— У нас свидание.

— Ну, тогда передавай привет Стиву Роджерсу.

Тони не спускал глаз с Немировской, пока та не скрылась за поворотом между деревьями. Обычно она так просто не отступала. Тони порой не убегать, а улетать приходилось. Благо, броня Динамо к полётам приспособлена не была. В этот же раз всё прошло очень гладко и очень быстро. Старк даже о жутком проклятии и костлявых пальцах на простыне забыл, но вспомнил быстро — у входа в общежитие стоял припаркованный раритетный байк с белой звездой на переднем крыле. Как-нибудь они со Стивом обязательно прокатятся, ведь сколько раз Тони таскал Капитана в броне, но тот ни разу не предложил погонять на мотоцикле.

Когда-нибудь, когда Тони не будет падать на ровном месте, снова разодрав колено.

***

— Это плохая идея, Стив.

Ужасная идея. Глупая. Тщетная попытка даже для Капитана Америка.

Стив воззрился на Тони с высоты капитанского авторитета и семи сантиметров разницы в росте.

— Это отличная идея, Тони.

Нет. Совсем не отличная. Тони отчаянно не желал втягивать Стива в свои проблемы, тем более Оса скорее всего была права, и всё происходящее с Тони — лишь череда случайностей, а он зациклился на плохом и отрицал хорошее. Но, если Стив что-то вбил себе в голову, то отговорить его не представлялось никакой возможности. Даже поцелуи, как отвлекающий фактор, не подействовали. Может, Стив бы и переключился — язык Тони неплохо справлялся с тем, чтобы Роджерс и думать забыл о вскользь брошенной фразе о проклятии, — но проклятие на то и было проклятием, чтобы проявить себя в самый неподходящий момент.

Стоило только завалиться на кровать — целоваться лёжа оказалось куда удобнее и приятнее, — на них тут же свалилась до недавнего времени накрепко прибитая к стене полка с книгами. Тони в секунду возблагодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что спортивные кубки Стив храни за стеклом в шкафу, а не держал над головой. С книгами он уже имел дело, а от удара тяжёлой полкой их спасла молниеносная реакция Роджерса и вовремя выставленный локоть.

— Значит, проклятие, — подытожил Стив, когда закончил осматривать каждый угол в Башне Тони, куда пришлось переместиться, пока рабочие боты наводили порядок в комнате Роджерса. — Разбитое окно, пропадающие вещи, внезапно падающие тебе на голову предметы. Я ничего не забыл?

— Нет, — Тони поёжился.

— Тони?

— Ладно. Да.

— И что же ещё произошло?

— Это полный бред, Стив.

— Тони, — аккуратно придерживая Старка за плечи, Стив пытался поймать его взгляд, но тот старательно отводил глаза. — Тони, — повторил Стив мягче, а Тони уткнулся лбом в сильное плечо и еле слышно прошептал:

— Мне каждую ночь снится, как ты пытаешься сделать мне больно. Ненавижу эти сны. Джен предположила, что всё дело в каком-то подсознательном страхе. Ну, знаешь, что у нас ничего не получится, но мне кажется, что дело совсем не…

Тони не договорил.

Свет в башне резко погас, а знакомый мерзкий звук прорезал темноту. Обнимая Тони одной рукой, Стив другой потянулся за щитом, но не успел — кожаные наплечные лямки треснули, и щит с грохотом упал на пол. Стив нагнулся за ним, но тот ускользнул в угол, из которого донесся мерзкий хохот.

— Держись за мной! — скомандовал Стив, будто Тони ему не парень, а подчинённый.

— Между прочим, это у меня броня.

— Ну, и где она? — Стив спиной теснил Тони к противоположной стене, пытаясь разглядеть в кромешной тьме хотя бы очертания неизвестно существа.

— Под нами на два этажа, — буркнул Тони. Из оружия у них остался только репульсор, который не то, чтобы считался оружием; не в этой перчатке с зарядом на пару вспышек.

Стив шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы — по звуку нечто острое проехалось по его щиту.

— Тебе надо выбираться отсюда, Стив! — Тони потянул Стив за руку в сторону окна. Ловкий и натренированный капитан с лёгкостью преодолеет пару этажей башни. — Давай, быстрее! Я задержу это, чем бы оно ни было.

— Я без тебя никуда не пойду!

— Проклятие на мне, Стив, понимаешь? Оно хочет меня, а я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал!

Где-то хлопнула дверь. Что-то покатилось по полу. Из-под потолка опять раздался уже знакомый, леденящий душу смех.

— Если оно включается только когда я рядом, то значит, что оно на нас!

— Не только…

— То есть? — Стив даже прекратил упираться. Неважно, что за ними наблюдало опасное длиннорукое нечто. Они ведь даже с зомби разобрались, значит с этим тоже разберутся. Но для победы Стиву требовалась вся имеющаяся информация.

— Не только когда ты рядом. Ещё когда я делаю что-нибудь для тебя. Или думаю о тебе.

— Ты думаешь обо мне?

— Думаю. Часто. Пытался думать реже, но у меня не очень получается.

— Почему?

— Ты серьёзно задаёшь мне этот вопрос сейчас? — возмущённо воскликнул Тони. Смех, а потом и протяжный крик раздался совсем рядом.

— А когда мне ещё его задавать? Мы ведь можем и не дожить до утра! — в ответ на возмущение раздражённо воскликнул Стив. До окна осталось каких-то пара шагов. Тони изо всех сил тянул туда упрямого Капитана. Тот же наоборот хотел броситься в темноту, забрать щит и навалять невидимому врагу, пока тот не попугал их ещё немного и не растворился в ночи.

Резкий яркий свет ударил по глазам. До этого обесточенная Башня загорелась как новогодняя ёлка.

— Доживёте. Только из окна не прыгайте.

Именно поэтому четвёртой в списке Тони указал Наташу. Романова, как красная кнопка, как быстрый вызов в случае опасности, могла решить любую проблему. Где-то Тони слышал, что эта суперспособность передавалась по рождению у неё на родине.

Когда исчезли блики перед глазами, Старк, сощурившись, выглянул из-за плеча Стива. Удерживая в зелёных вспышках нечто маленькое и круглое, Локи держал над головой посох. А Наташа крепко держала за лямку робы фанатку Тони Старка номер один. Надутая от досады Галина Немировская смотрела в сторону и чуть ли не топала ногой от злости.

— И как это понимать? — уточнил Стив. В углу комнаты лежал его щит с парой глубоких царапин.

— Да, как это понимать? — переспросила Наташа и легко встряхнула Галю за лямку. Та только буркнула что-то на русском, но больше не произнесла ни слова. — Хорошо, я расскажу. Два дня назад ко мне пришёл Локи.

— Не знал, что вы общаетесь, — Тони осматривал комнату на предмет беспорядка и повреждений. Но под недовольным взглядом Наташи встал по стойке смирно.

— Ко мне пришёл Локи, — продолжила меж тем Романова, — и спросил, что я знаю о мидгардских проклятиях. Знаю я о мидгардских проклятиях в общих чертах, поэтому нам обоим пришлось покопаться в библиотеке. В шестом ряду, Тони. Кто так далеко заходил, кроме нас? Оказалось, что кто-то заходил! — Наташа кивнула на Немировскую. — Ты ведь знаешь, чем дальше, тем страшнее, а то, что мы увидели, оказалось поистине страшным. Может, теперь ты продолжишь?

Галя стыдливо потупила взор.

— Расскажи, что там было, — Тони шагнул вперёд, прикрыв собой Стива. Ведь за прошедшие недели Старк успел испугаться не только за себя. В большей степени не за себя. — Пожалуйста, — добавил он тише.

— Я всего лишь хотела, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание.

— И? — уточнила Наташа угрожающе.

— И прекратил обращать внимание на Капитана.

— Ты хотела, чтобы я что, боялся находиться рядом со Стивом? Или… боялся Стива? — чуть ли не по слогам уточнил Тони.

Галя молчала. Наташа за её спиной только пожала плечами, мол “бывает и не такое”. Локи же рассматривал странное существо под потолком и в дискуссии не участвовал. Впрочем, как и всегда.

— Послушай, Багровое Динамо, — раньше, чем Тони успел среагировать, Стив шагнул к Немировской и с грозным видом сложил руки на груди. — Я скажу это только один раз, но надеюсь, что ты запомнишь мои слова. Тони не приз и не трофей на войне. Тони человек, как ты и как я. Который сам может и должен решать, с кем ему дружить, и с кем нет. Это должен быть его осознанный выбор. Навязывать дружбу нельзя! Потому что это посягательство на свободу, а не настоящая дружба! А ещё нельзя вынудить любить силой. Нельзя требовать от человека, от Тони, взаимности, если её нет. Надо радоваться за него, если он счастлив, даже если счастлив не с тобой. Я люблю Тони, — он даже не запнулся, произнеся заветные три слова, будто не в любви признался, а сообщил всем известную истину. — И буду любить, даже если мы не будем вместе. И буду счастлив за него, если он найдёт любовь с кем-то другим. Но, пока я его парень, тебе стоит угомониться! Обычно я не дерусь с девчонками.Так уж я воспитан. Но иногда бывают исключения. И, если следующий раз будет, я надеру твой зад!

Если бы Стив сказал нечто подобное минут пять назад, то и свет включать бы не понадобилось. Тони сиял ярче всех вместе взятых лампочек в Башне. А Стив под его взглядом неловко взъерошил волосы и, кашлянув кулак, переспросил у Гали:

— Мы с тобой договорились?

— Я подумаю об этом, — та не сдавалась так просто, но, зная Немировскую, Тони был рад даже такому ответу. Не категоричное “нет”, и ладно.

— Но что это вообще было? Что это висит у меня под потолком?

— Полтергейст, — взмахнув посохом, Локи подтянул существо ближе.

— Кикимора, — поправила его Наташа. Все воззрились на неё, будто должны были знать это странное слово. — Вредный дух, который любит пакостить. Обычно они безобидные, но, если натравить его на человека, то всё закончится плохо. Кажется, Галя не прочитала ту часть в энциклопедии, где говорилось, что этот маленький дух может свести человека с ума.

— Клёво, — подытожил Тони. — Никакой дружбы! Хотя бы пока я нормально не высплюсь. И не починю щит Стива, — добавил он чуть погодя и внезапно улыбнулся во все тридцать два. Впервые за две недели после упоминания Стива ничего не произошло. Дух только дёрнулся и зашипел, но Локи крепко связал его магией.

Профессиональная работа. Тони даже подумывал отдать Локи джакузи на два дня.

***

Тони бережно установил щит на рабочий стол. Где-то здесь завалялось несколько осколков Вакандского метеорита — то, что нужно, чтобы заполнить царапины и отшлифовать поверхность, чтобы не осталось ни единого изъяна.

— Ты на мой вопрос не ответил.

Оказывается, Стив только проводил их ночных гостей до двери, а потом вернулся. Тони на это не рассчитывал. Ведь Роджерс изо всех сил старался на него не смотреть после сказанного, будто стеснялся собственных слов. Что в корне не соответствовало его статусу храброго Капитана. Тони не удивился бы, не разговаривай с ним Стив несколько дней. Воспоминания о двухдневной неопределённости после первого поцелуя всё ещё неприятным осадком сидели в памяти. Зато поцелуи после, внезапные и очень горячие, практически сгладили обиду.

— На какой?

— Почему у тебя не получается думать обо мне реже?

Теперь настала очередь Тони стесняться, а заодно проклинать свой длинный язык и нервную ситуацию, когда он, не сдержавшись, сболтнул лишнего. Хотя, лишнее ли, если Стив сказал… что, что сказал? Старк выключил лампу над рабочим столом — ремонт щита подождёт до завтра, а вот разговор и последующий за ним глубокий, спокойный сон — нет.

— Нам надо поговорить?

— Я уже всё, наверное, сказал. А ты?

— А я… — Старк избавился от перчатки и аккуратно положил её рядом со щитом, прежде чем подойти к напряжённому Стиву. Окутавший их приглушённый, мягкий свет сглаживал повисшую в воздухе недосказанность, а тишина расслабляла. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать, Стив Роджерс. А после поцелуя я подумаю, что тебе ответить.

То, с каким нетерпением Стив целовал Тони через считанные секунды, говорило лишь об одном — Капитан будет стараться изо всех сил, чтобы услышать заветные слова. И никакие проклятия ему не помешают.


End file.
